The Life of Prince Maxon
by Beanos
Summary: Get to know the life of Prince Maxon before the selection
1. Chapter 1

I've always grown up knowing I'd be king someday. I was going to rule a country and wear a crown on my head. Yet, I knew there would never be much change in my life. I mean, I would still be my father's little puppet; the face of the country while he stood in his office making all the decisions. I knew it would be my life until he died. Part of me hated myself for even thinking of how great life would be without him in my life. I mean I'm thinking of my life without him, what son does that. But then again, what father beats his son for forgetting an assignment, for asking a question, for making a mistake.

I remember my first beating. I was only eleven. I had asked the advisors what the point of the caste system we have in Illea. "Italy or New Asia don't have them and they are better off than our country." My dad got so mad at that statement that he dragged and locked me in his office. He went off to finish the advisor meeting. While he was away, I got curious and looked through some of the papers. I remember looking at some of them that had the crime sentences for some of the people. I was shocked. Ten years for stealing bread! When my father came back, I questioned the crime sentences. He was outraged. He told be to stand against the wall and close my eyes. I was about to ask where he was because I didn't hear anything. Before I could turn my head, I felt excruciating pain in my back. It was as if my back was split in half. I was too shocked to do anything. I turned to ask my father why he was doing this. But when my eyes meet his, it wasn't my father faced at me. He was a whole different person. His eyes were as cold as stone as he gave me one last whip. He then ordered me to get out of his office.

I ran sobbing to my room to be away from him. My shirt was wet from blood. As I took it off, I felt a sticky sound and winced in pain. I decided to take a bath, but when I got in I screamed in pain. I had no idea what to do. I decided to go to my mom's room and tell her since she'd know what to do. But then again, would that make me a horrible person for telling her. She thinks my father is an amazing king and whenever I accidentally trip, she gets so worried. I'm her only son, and she doesn't want to lose me. I decided to deal with the pain. How could I hurt my mother like that. A little later, my dad came into my room with the doctor. He looked shocked when he saw my back, but then silenced when his eyes my father. He treated my wounds as I tried to keep from wincing. My father may have hit me, but I would not give him the satisfaction of knowing he hurt me. When the doctor finished healing my wounds, my father told us not a word to anyone. Before he left, he told me that I hoped I learned my lesson. My only problem was I didn't know what I did wrong. I always asked questions and although he was annoyed he put up with them.

Seven years has passed since that day and I'll never forget it. How could I. Whenever I walk past him and look in his eyes, I feel the pain all over again. It never goes away, even in my sleep. I was lucky if I were able to sleep for an hour without waking up from nightmares. After that day, something happened to my father. Whenever I made the smallest mistake, he would strike me with a whip or two so I could learn my lesson. It's like a sickness; he likes to see me in pain. When one starts to heal, I get another one that cuts it even further. I wonder what I'd tell my wife when I got married. That led to a smile on my face. Just last week, I turned 18. That meant one more year until my selection. One more year until I'd find the kind of love my father and mother have found. But other times, I doubt myself. What if I don't find my soul mate in those 35 girls they bring. I lay down on my bed and tried to think about how my soul mate would look rather than the pain of my fresh gash on my back. I tried to think about a day were I'd be happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. So this next chapter is about Maxon and Daphne's relationship as friends. Hope you guys enjoy. If you guys want to see Maxon's pov during the selection, let me know and I will do that.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the selection or any of its characters**

The King of France was coming today for a diplomatic meeting with my father. That meant of course that Daphne would be here. Daphne. My mind ran through memories of her. How amazing our friendship was. How she would always understand me. How I'd always understand her. How she always tried to make me feel better. That kind of a friend doesn't pop out of nowhere. But then again, she is my only real friend. How could I know. I smiled and got out of bed as my butler helped ready me for the day. I rummaged through my ties deciding what color to wear. It may seem silly, but I spend most of my time in the morning picking out my tie. As Prince, I have to wear a suit all the time. It is nice to be able to choose one thing to wear, one thing that represents my mood for the day, one thing that shows my personality. I decided to wear one of my yellow ties. Yellow did represent happiness and I was definitely happy.

After breakfast, my family went to the front doors to greet our visitors. Royals were never late, not even fashionably late. I straightened my shoulders as Daphne entered. She gave me a mischievous smile, and I returned it. My father spoke first, "Hello King Curtis, Queen Sheryl, and Princess Daphne. As always it is a pleasure to have you here. The maids will escort you to your rooms and our first meeting will begin tonight." The maids escorted them to there rooms and my parents and I went off to our usual busy day.

About a half hour later, I knocked on Daphne's door. She opened it smiling, "I was wondering if you were going to show up before the meeting."

I returned the smile, "Of course I was going to show up, I just wanted to give you time to settle in."

"Ugh, maxon the gentlemen as always," she joked. But it was not funny to me. Doesn't everybody. She ushered me in and I sat down on a nearby couch while she plopped down on my bed.

"So tell me, what's new."

"Oh, nothing really, just tons of meetings about things I would rather not discuss right now." I sighed trying to get those horrible things out of my head.

"Same here," she fell back on her back laying down. I mimicked her and then we both burst into a fit of giggles.

"Come on, we have an hour before the meeting, let's do something." As much as I really would like to do something with Daphne, I couldn't. If my father saw, he'd consider it a date. I wasn't allowed to date until the selection. He didn't understand that the opposite genders could be friends as well. I made up the lamest excuse ever.

"I'm really sorry but I have a meeting that starts in ten minutes." Daphne raised her eyebrows, she knew I was lying but she didn't say anything.

After a while she spoke, "You better get going then, a prince can't be late." I exited the room and immediately felt bad.

Ten minutes later I returned, "Turns out my father canceled the meeting because of your family's presence, so we still have time to talk." Ugh I hated myself for lying, especially to Daphne. Friendship was built on trust, not lies. So we talked until I found myself in the conversation of the selection

"Maxon, don't you think the selection is stupid. I mean why are you having one. Don't you want to find love yourself." Seriously, was she forgetting that the selection was not my idea.

"As prince, it's my duty to hold traditions. Plus with all the rebels, we need something to keep the people happy. Sooner or later they might decide to join the rebels, you know that right."

Daphne looked outraged, "So that's all it is then, cheap entertainment!" Cheap entertainment, what a funny way to put it, but I guess in a way it was true.

"It's not just that!" I told her defensively. "It's also my chance to fall in love."

"So you're telling me you haven't already," she looked sad. What was she implying. That she thought I was in love with her? Wait did that mean she liked me as more than a friend? No, we are just friends, she is probably just curious.

"No Daphne, I have not." I wanted to make it perfectly clear in case she was assuming anything.

"Well what if you don't find love." Daphne stated my biggest fear.

"I'm certain I will," I lied and then exited the room. That conversation had gotten too personal. Daphne was my friend, but I didn't like discussing that stuff to anyone, not even my mom.

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. Hopefully I'll update another one in a couple of days. Let me know if you guys want any more of his life before the selection or if I should just skip to his pov during the selection.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I'm back with another chapter. Please let me know if you want me to continue writing his life before the selection or just continue during the selection.**

After the meeting, I walked Daphne to her room. "Will you please convince your father to not put you through the selection." What, this again. Why did she even care?

"Why?"

"Well friends are supposed to look out for each other and I can clearly see that this is not a good idea that's all." Was she forgetting that I had no say in this whatsoever.

"Well, if you were a friend, you'd stop bringing this up. Can't you see I already hate talking about it. No matter how many times you complain about how wrong it is, it won't make a difference. You don't know my father and you don't know the mood of this country right now." I couldn't help but raise my voice. Ugh, me and my temper. I suppose that will never change no matter how hard I tried. I hated that I have it, that I inherited one of my father's worse traits. What if I'm like him? The thought ran into my mind and I immediately shuddered.

"Are you okay Maxon," Daphne said softly

"I'm fine. Sorry I got mad."

"It's okay, men and their tempers," she joked. But it wasn't funny. What if my temper caused me to do horrific things in the future? What if I made the biggest mistake of my life because of it? What would I do then?

When she reached her room Daphne spoke, "I forgot to give you your birthday present, sorry it's two weeks late but you know, I was kind of in a different country." At this, we both laughed. She then rummaged through her suitcase and pulled out a neatly wrapped gift. I tore off the wrapping paper viciously and she laughed.

"This is why I love to wrap your presents. I get to see you open it. Inside was a new camera bag. "Wow," it was a great bag, perfect for my camera. The present meant a lot to me. I mean, if you think it's hard to get any average person a present, than try getting a royal a present. They have everything they need and want. I'm always grateful for any gifts I receive but I don't jump up and down in excitement. If I had really wanted something, I would have told a maid to get it for me. But every single birthday I had, Daphne managed to get me something I'd love and use everyday.

One week later, Daphne and her parents left the palace making me feel empty. I remember when I first met Daphne. I was 13 at the time when my father decided to invite the French king over. My father assigned us to look through some reports and come back to him with answer. We worked great together and we got to know each other in the process. From then on, we'd always hang out when she came here or I visited France.

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. I'll hopefully update soon. Make sure to tell me what you think so far. I'm also open to any ideas you may have for this story. Thanks again :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. I have decided to skip right to maxon's pov during the selection. This takes place right after the prince, enjoy :)**

 **All the characters belong to kiera cass as well as the conversations between Maxon and America**

I tried to get America out of my mind as a proceeded to do my next task. I cleared my throat and spoke, "If I have asked you to remain behind, please stay in your seats, if not please proceed with Silvia here into the dining hall. I will join you shortly." A look of confusion shot out of a lot of the girls, but they obeyed. The girls who remained looked smug, oh how was I going to do this.

"Ladies, it's been a pleasure to meet you…..but I don't want to keep anyone here who I'm certain won't be my choice." The girls looked crestfallen and some started to cry including Lysaa.

I tried to be comforting, "You are all amazing girls, it's just I don't think any of you would be right for me." That made them cry even harder. How do I deal with crying women?

"You guys should go pack for home and I really am sorry it didn't work out." With that, I left relieved to be out of the room. I really hoped this elimination would please my father as well as make my choice easier.

When I arrived at the table, all the selected looked confused. I sighed and began eating. I hope they didn't think I was a jerk for eliminating people on their first day. As I ate, my mind drifted off to America. I wonder how she was enjoying the food. This lead to a tint of smile on my face as I remembered the events of last night. Sure enough, she seemed in love with the strawberry tart she was eating. Oh I wish I had a camera to capture her expression.

I couldn't help but tease her, "Lady America?" America's expression was priceless. How could I have not thought to bring my camera. I tried to hide my laughter as she chewed her food as quickly as she could.

"Yes, your majesty," she called back

"How are you enjoying the food?" I seriously couldn't hold back my laughter.

"It's excellent, Your Majesty. This strawberry tart … well, I have a sister who loves sweets more than I do. I think she'd cry if she tasted this. It's perfect." Wow, women sure are weird. She was probably joking but I had to be sure.

"Do you really think she would cry," I asked amused. America tilted her head in thought for a moment.

"Yes, actually, I do. She doesn't have a filter when it comes to her emotions."

"Would you wager money on it," I asked but wished I hadn't in mid sentence. I had forgotten she was a five.

"If I had any to bet, I certainly would," she replied with a smile. Wow I was really enjoying this.

"What would you be willing to barter instead? You seem to be very good at striking deals."

"Well what do you want," she asked

"What do you want," I countered. America gave this a thought for a moment and then spoke.

"If she cries I want to wear pants for a week." I burst into laughter and looked around. Everyone was quite amused by America, even my father. I really wanted to spend more time with this entertaining women.

I replied, "Done, and if she doesn't, you owe me a walk around the grounds tomorrow afternoon." She gave it a thought. Oh no. What if she refused the deal, that would be embarrassing.

"You drive a hard bargain, sir, but I accept." I sighed in relief. Maybe getting America to like me wouldn't be so hard. Maybe her and I were possible.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you think so far.**


End file.
